


Simply Didn't See

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never seen Derek so playful before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Didn't See

**Author's Note:**

> 19 down now and 2 to go to catch up to where I should be.   
> Most of the Beauty and the Beast songs that are on the list seem to remind me of Sterek, so I decided I'd go with it. 
> 
> Song of the Day is Something There from Beauty and the Beast

Derek scowls over at Stiles as the human watches him. “What is it now?” 

“Nothing, just...” Stiles smiles. “I’ve never seen you so playful.” 

Derek’s scowl deepens and he looks down at the wolf pups in his lap as they climb all over him, whining for his attention. He strokes their heads, hating that Stiles is seeing him so vulnerable. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still scared of you,” Stiles adds. “But it’s nice to see that you do have a softer side. Guess I just bring out the worst in you.” He says the last part softly, so soft that if Derek weren’t a werewolf, he never would’ve heard it. “So anyway,” he says loudly again. “Deaton asked me to come over and help with the wolf cubs but apparently, you’ve got it under control.” 

Derek looks up and licks his lips. “Wait.”

“What?” 

“There’s too many of them for me to feed by myself,” Derek says. He’s not lying, there’s ten cubs and only one of him. “You could help me feed them.”

“You sure you want me here?” 

“I’m sure, Stiles,” Derek replies, holding his hand out to Stiles. Stiles takes it and lets himself be pulled down into the wolf pile. Derek can’t help but smile at the contentment radiating off Stiles as the cubs all start licking him and whining at him for attention. “They like you.”

“Must know that I’m a trustworthy human. At least, most of the werewolves I know think so.” Stiles looks at Derek. “Not all, but most.”

Derek doesn’t reply, but just sets another of the cubs in Stiles’ lap. He trusts Stiles. More than he’s ever trusted any human since the things that happened when he was a kid. He just doesn’t know how to show it. He’ll have to find a way, because obviously, Stiles needs that. Besides, Derek would like to be friends with Stiles, and then, hopefully, something more.

the end


End file.
